Fighting Of Inanimateds
Fighting Of Inanimateds (FOI) is a second fanfict created by The best fan of BFDI(A)!, is for waiting the next BFST episode, because I think I'll delay BFST 6 a bit again ^^' but, whatever... 52 contestants, one million dollars and two cents, this is FIGHTNIG OF INANIMATEDS!!! Who? are coming soon ♀ Battery TBA ♀ Bell TBA ♀ Brochetty TBA ♂ Bucket TBA ♀ Bubble-Gum TBA ♀ Candy TBA ♂ Cannon TBA ♂ CD-rom TBA ♀ Christmas Decoration TBA ♂ Clapperboard TBA ♂ Clock TBA ♂ Clothes Plug TBA ♂ Cookie TBA ♂ Croissant TBA ♀ Door TBA ♂ 3DS TBA ♂ Envelopy TBA ♂ Flammy TBA ♂ Flashlight TBA ♀ Gamy TBA ♂ Glu TBA ♂ Google TBA ♀ Hammer TBA ♀ Headphones TBA ♂ Highlighter TBA ♀ Hourglass TBA ♂ Jetpack TBA ♂ Key TBA ♂ Lava Lamp TBA ♂ Lighty TBA ♀ Marble TBA ♂ Microwave TBA ♂ Money TBA ♂ N TBA ♀ Padlock TBA ♀ Plate TBA ♂ Roller TBA ♀ Spanner TBA ♀ Sparkly TBA ♀ Syringe TBA ♂ Talkie-Walkie ♀ TBA ♂ Thermometer TBA ♀ TNT TBA ♂ Tongue TBA ♂ Toppy TBA ♀ Tree TBA ♀ Umbrella TBA ♀ Vazy TBA ♀ Water TBA ♀ Watering Can TBA ♀ Writty TBA ♀ Yoyle Token TBA That's every contestants The host is Computery! Episode 1: The beginning of their ends Computery: Hello, everyone, ready for Fighting Of Inanimateds? Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Clock: OMG! My turn, "Fighting of Inanimateds!!!" Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Computery *pushing Clock off the screen*: Anyway, there's 52 contestants, who fighting... Yoyle Token *appearishing of nowhere*: ...of INANIMATEEEEEEEEDZ! Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Computery: I said, WHO FIGHTIIIING for a million of dollars and two cents! Anyway, ther's contestants presenting time!!! Best fan: Fastly, because I'ven't all of my time! Freesmarter *appearishing of nowhere*: *slaping Best fan* Computery: I'll make it fast, if you want... SO... GO! Battery: OMGOMGOMGOMG, I'm on Fighting of INAYNIMAYTEEEEEEEEEEEDEHS! Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Bell: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm too glad toooooooooooo! Brochetty: ?! Bell? you're not in the LOL on BFDI? Bell: Nah! I'm another Bell, I'm the 3rd (the 1st is the one on BFDI, and the 2nd is on II) Brochetty: WOW! I never believe there's MUCH of object shows like it! Bucket: HELLOVERYONE!!! Eeveryone: O.o' Bucket: oh, sorry, I'm so happy to be in Fighting of Inanimateds! Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Bubble-Gum *metamorphosing to the YAY word*: LIKE ME!!! *return into a ball of bubble-gum* this is soooo funny! Candy: Meow! Bubble-Gum: oooh... Candy is suuuuuuuuu CUTE! like POTATO in RFVP Computery: Hey! You aren't here to make ads about the others fanficts! Cannon: uh.... yay to be here? ^^' Eeveryone: -.-' *BIG SILENCE* CD-rom: Hey! Cannon: Hey! Christmas Decoration *excited*: OH MY SANTA CLAUS!!! I'm in Fighting of Inanimateds!!! Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Computery *facepalm*: Someone can switch off this voice? Bucket: CD? Computery: Which? CD-rom or 'C'hristmas 'D'ecoration? Best fan: WE LOSE TIME!!!!!!!!! *BIG SILENCE* Clapperboard: Anyway, where's we begin this movie? Computery: This is the 5127861974682356164707324161942805302nd time I told you, ISN'T A MOVIE! Is Fighting Of Inanimatt.t..... I forgot the Voice thing isn't disabbled yet T-T... Clock: Fighting Of Inanimateds! Fighting Of Inanimateds! Fighting Of Inanimateds! Fighting Of Inanimateds! Fighting Of InanimatEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEds! Strange Background Voice: TADATADATADATADATADAAAAA!!! Clothes Plug: Wut huppens heyr? Everyone: WHAT DID YOU SAY? Clothes Plug: Nutheeng, eet's may uccent... Cookie: oh... SHUT UP! No one understand you, so, SHUT UP! Croissant: Euh... c'est ici? euh... c'est bien "Fighting of Inanimateds"? Strange Background Voice: TADA!!! Croissant: Qu'es que c'était?! O.O Door *making timid thing*: What did he says? 3DS: He asks if FOI is here... and he's surprised by the Strange Voice Door: oooooh... how did you know that? <3 3DS: It's just 'cause I've a translator inside me... u.u Enveloppy: OMG! I've a message! Computery Your sister comes nearly! Computery: MY SISTER?!? Clock: His sister? Clothes Plug: Hees Seeztur? Croissant: Quoi?!? 3DS: Sa soeur... Croissant: SA SOEUR?!? Flammy: His sister! Flashlight: His sister!? Gamy: Stop! we should wait her like a good welcome! Computery: You don't know how is my sister >< I'll continue after Bomb exploding ^^ Category:Fanfiction